Finishing a framed-out wall can be a labor-intensive, costly process. Traditional drywall and plastering techniques may require specialized skills. Additionally, traditional drywall application may require taping of seams, spackling of nail holes, and other corrective aesthetic measures following installation. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and other needs.